One Piece - OP Worldwide
by Yashin1999
Summary: This story follows Gol D. Jack. Gold Rogers son. He wants to explore the Grandline with his friends. How does he do that?. Does he get a Devil Fruit?. Does he find the One Piece Read it to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Who are you?

_**One piece**_

 _I have many names. Some people calls me "Gol D. Jack" Some other people call me "Iron Fist Jack" And there is people who is too scared to meet me. I am Gol D. Jack. Son of Gol D. Roger The pirate king. My code name is Yashin. Please follow me through my adventure to find "One Piece"_

 _ **Chapter 1: Who are you?**_

 _ **Gol D. Jacks POV**_

 _ **Right outside of LogueTown**_

"Ahhh… What a lovely day... The sky is shining bright and the weather is nice and warm, what else." I said while laying down in my little dinghy. The warm wind in my blond hair was the best feeling. And with my shiny black boots, Blue jeans and white vest, I was ready to go.

I had just headed out of LogueTown in a dinghy that I stole from some nice women. I needed a ship, because I couldn't go into Grand line in a dinghy. It's not fast enough. I also needed a crew. Right now, it was only me. LogueTown is where I was born, and my father was born there. It was a good and happy town, filled with laughter and music. A good town to grow up in. Before I headed out of LogueTown, I bought a flintlock and a steel sword. The shop Ippon Matsu was a good place to buy swords. I was good at both shooting and slashing. I also needed a Devil Fruit. That was my main priority right now. I had to leave LogueTown because I had a bounty on me. 5.000.000 Beli for killing bandits and marines. If you had a bounty, Loguetown is the last place to be at. Vice Admiral Smoker was at Loguetown with all the other marines. Therefore, I couldn't be there anymore, so I decided to go look for a devil fruit. I looked on my map for a town not too far away.

"Hmm… Shells town is not that far away. Maybe I should go to there and see if I can find any crewmembers or a devil fruit. As long as I don't run into Axe-Hand Morgan." I said with a smile.

I turned the dinghy 180 degrees around and began to sail towards Shells Town. "I hope there are some bandits over there so I can get some money," I said with a smirk.

The water was crystal clear and there wasn't any skies to be seen.

"A perfect day to look for a devil fruit" I said while laughing for a bit.

I laid down and got up in a hurry. "Ouch… What was that?" I said while looking for what I had been laying on.

When I realized I laughed "Ha-ha. How could I forget…? My new sword. I need to test it and see if it is my type of sword," I said while holding my hand on my left thigh where I got hurt. I picked up my new sword and held it in my right hand.

"Hmm… Not too heavy and not too slow… Perfect" I said while I swung the sword around, and accidently cutting halfway through the mast. "Dammit..." I said in anger.

I took some duct tape that I had laying around and taped the mast together.

"That should do it….." I said with a smirk. When I realized the mast was crooked, I sighed. I was about 5 minutes away from Shells town. I could see the big blue marine base getting closer and closer.

"Dammit... Why didn't I think of this sooner? If the marines see me, I'm done for… I need some kind of disguise…" I said while looking in my backpack to see, if there was any type of clothes I could wear.

I found an old dusty brown hat laying at the bottom on my backpack. And when I put the hat on, I felt like I was totally changed.

"I hope this is going to work," I said with a worried smile.

The little bridge and the end of the docks of Shells Town stopped the dinghy. I stepped out and took a deep breath.

"Ahh… Come on Jack... You are fearless… You can do this," I said while going to the gate in a slow pace. "I also have to keep an eye out for Axe-Hand Morgan. " I thought to myself.

Axe-Hand Morgan was Captain at the marine base only about 5 kilometer away from where I stood. I walked slowly towards the gate to see two marine soldiers at the gate. I took another deep breath and walked to the gate. The Marine soldiers looked at me. They held some wanted posters up and looked at the poster and then me, so they could see if I was a pirate.

"OPEN THE GATE" one of the guard shouted right after the other guard had nodded to him.

The gate opened widely as I walked in. "Puhh" I said while used my hand to wiped of the sweat on my forehead. "That was easy" I looked around and saw a sign saying "Food Foo" with an arrow under it pointing to the right. "Maybe there are some bandits in there" I thought and went towards the restaurant Food Foo. As I walked in silence appeared. Everybody looked at me. A man got out of his chair and walked right towards me. As soon as he got out of the dark, I recognized him immediately. "Look boys… Fresh meat" He said while standing in front of me. "Tell me… Are you a pirate?" He said. It looked like all the people in the restaurant were pirates. "Yes… Yes, I am indeed a pirate…. Higuma" He looked surprised "Ohh… So you know my name... Heh? Well let me tell you one thing… I don't like pirates… and you just stepped into the wrong place," He said with a smirk while his bandit-friends were laughing and drinking sake. Higuma was a bandit leader. He had an eight million bounty on him, which I could use. Now he took out his sword. Suddenly he swung his sword at me. I took out my sword and struck his sword. Sparks were everywhere as we clashed our sword together. And with one move I disarmed him with my sword and hit him with the end of the sword, so he flew backwards into a piano at the end of the room. The other bandits now took out their sword. They began to swing their swords at me but not a single sword hit me. I blocked all the swords and kicked the back with my party table-kick. Now all the bandits were laying at the ground. I went over to Higuma, which were half-unconscious. "I'm not Gol D. Rogers son for nothing," I said with a smirk and began to walk out of the restaurant. Now all the bandits began to shout and scream

"ARE YOU HIS SON"

"WHAT!"

"HOW?"

"ARE YOU REALLY HIS SON?"

I just laughed and walked out. As I was walking out a marine came towards me. I stopped him "Hey... I just took down Higuma and all his bandits right inside Food Foo… So I want the bounty please?" I said with proud smirk. He laughed

"Ha-ha... I don't believe you. One person taking down Higuma and all his bandits in Food Foo… You must be joking," he said while laughed loudly. I got annoyed and said, "Just go inside and check got dammit".

He stopped laughed and walked inside slowly only to see Higuma and all the bandits down on the ground. He walked toward me

"We will send you a check," He said while walking towards the marine base. He stopped suddenly and looked back. "What is your name?" he shouted. "Send the check to Yashin," I said with a smile.

Yashin was my code name, so I couldn't be caught. He looked confused as he walked back. I decided to check out the place where my dad died. It's hard for me to think about.

"My dad wasn't there for me when I was a kid. However, that doesn't mean that I should hate him. He explored the Grand Line with his crew. And I want to do the same thing. And when I do I will find the One Piece." I thought to myself.

Tears was running down my pointy chin as I thought of him. I couldn't play with the other kids because I was his son. I was always protected. Of course, I hate him for that however he did what he wanted. To be with his friends and explore. I walked slowly toward the place where he died. Many Tourists was visiting the place. A memorial place. Where the Pirate King died. As I walked, I could see the tower where he was held. As I walked the stairs, I cried more and more. The emotions wanted to break through. Every step felt longer and longer. It felt like it took hundred years. Finally, I was at the top. I looked out. The sun rose above the horizon. "I didn't feel that good," I mumbled. My vision got blurred and my eyes closed.

 **A/N**

 **Hey, guys this is my new fanfic.**

 **I love One Piece so I decided why not try to make an One Piece Fanfic**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the stuff I deliver. As said before I know that I do not write that much.**

 **However, see the good side of it. If I push myself to fx. 3000 words. It is not going to be good. Stay updated BAH!**


	2. Chapter 2: Where am I?

_**One Piece**_

 _ **OP Worldwide**_

 **Chapter 2: Where am I?**

 **Gol D. Jacks POV**

My head rang, like a big bell ringing right into my ears. The loud noises hurt my head as if someone had been using my head as a punching bag. As I opened my eyes, I quickly noticed that I had something over my eyes.

Someone or something had blindfolded me. I could barely see through the rags, covering my eyes. As I started to move, I also noticed that my hands and legs were tied together. The rope got tighter and tighter as I tried to move my hands.

When I moved my head, I could hear something. People singing and music playing could be heard around me as if I was abducted by a crew or something. I knew that had passed out, but could I really had been abducted?.

I knew that I had two small knifes in my left pocket but I couldn't get to them. I tried to push my hands against my pocket but it didn't work. By pure experience, the first thing you need to know if you are abducted is to know if you are on a ship or on land. I stood still and tried to feel if I was on a ship. I couldn't feel anything. Either I was on land or it was a big ship.

I decided to sit down and just wait to something happened, it wasn't like I could get away just by pure strength. I sat down and waited, and within a minute, I could hear something. I learned my right eat against the sounds, because I knew that your right ear is better at picking up voices. And as I learned my right ear against the sounds I could hear someone talking.

" _When we get on land, the boss wants to see him." "But don't you know? Gol D. Jack is our prisoner. He's the Pirate kings son!_ " As I heard it, I knew that I was on a ship. I smirked as I thought of the "Boss" that they were talking about.

"Hmm. Who could it be?" I mumbled silently. "But I will never figure out if I'm still captured!" I mumbled in anger.

For every second that went I got more and more angry. The anger rose inside me and at last the anger bursted out of me.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" I shouted inside of me while kicking so fast with both of my legs that the rope on my legs started to catch on fire. "Ahhh dammit, not again" I said while snapping the rope with my feet. The burnt rope had burnt the lower part of my pants.

"Great, now I need a new pair of pants too," I mumbled.

Now my legs were free, now to the hands. I stood up but I still couldn't see anything, so it took me a while to get a grip with my feet. I clenched my hands and used all of my strength to rip the rope apart with my wrists. The rope started to get looser and looser and suddenly the rope fell apart. I looked at my hands only to see the red marks where the rope had been. The red marks began to sting as I touched it.

Last and finally the rags covering my eyes. I shook my head but no matter what, the rags wouldn't fall of. "I have had enough of this," I said while jumping into the air. As I was in the air, I shook my head as fast as I could only to hope that the rags should fall off.

And to my pleasure, the rags flew right of my shiny blank forehead. As I landed softly, I got shocked. "This is not an ordinary ship," I mumbled silently in confusion. "This is Buggy's ship. Buggy the clown was one of the Shichibukai, a strong group of pirates who was hard to beat. The Shichibukai consisted of:

 _ **The Shichibukai:**_

 **Edward Weevil** : _The son of Edward Newgate, known as "The Strongest Man On Earth" and even known as "Man Closest To One Piece"_

 **Dracule Mihawk** _:_ _Maybe one of the greatest swordsmen of all time, with an exceptional eyesight._

 **Bartholomew Kuma** _: A 22,6 feet cyborg with an incredible strength_ _and have paws that can launch you into the moon._

 **Boa Hancock** : _A beautiful snake princess. Ohh and she can turn anyone into stone!_

 **Buggy The Star Clown** _:_ _A crazy clown who can separate his body parts and control the independently of each other._

I sighed as I looked down at my burned pants "If I'm going to find the One Piece I need to take the Shichibukai down, It's going to be tough but with a strong crew and with my willpower I know that I can do it." I mumbled silently hoping that they couldn't hear me.

As I looked around, I saw that I was in the lower part of the ship. "Maybe the basement?" I thought. The darkness of the basement got darker and darker. Only a little hole on the ship with a light beam going through could be seen.

There was a door at the end of the room, but I knew that there was about two guards behind the door. However, I knew I had to do something before they got to land. And without even thinking I kicked the door open. The door hit one of the guards causing him to fall to the ground. The other guard turned around while the other one was unconscious.

"H-HEY!,…" He stuttered "S-STAY RIGHT THERE" he said while pulling out his sword only to hope that I would get scared.

"Heh" I smirked. "Do you really think that one guard like you can take down the Pirate king son?" I said while walking slowly towards the scared guard. Now he began to swing his sword at me, but his slow moves could easily be dodged.

While dodging, I made a crooked kick that made the sword fly into the roof of the ship so fast that he couldn't even react. His scared expression was priceless. I walked towards him in a slow pace as he pulled a pouch filled with money out of his pocket, only to hope I would stop walking towards him.

"H-HERE… T-take this!" He said in fear. "Heh" I smirked and took the money while walking away. I stopped walking and looked behind me. "If you move… You are dead!" I said only to make him even more scared.

As I walked through the ship and taking down the last few guards in the basement, I saw a ladder. "This must be leading to the upper deck," I said in pure excitement. I already had a plan.

 _ **The Plan:**_

 _ **Step 1**_ _ **:**_ _Take down the pirates at the upper deck._

 _ **Step 2:**_ _Make one of the Pirates call Buggy on one of their Transponder snails._

 _ **Step 3**_ _:_ _Defeat Buggy._

 _ **Step 4**_ _:_ _Steal the ship._

 _ **Step 5**_ _:_ _Search the ship for money, find a crew, conquer the world, find One Piece, Become Pirate King._

 _ **Profit!**_

As I climbed, the ladder and opening the hatch the breeze of the wind struck me in the face. As I got further up the ladder, I noticed that the pirates hadn't seen me. I climbed slowly up in a slow pace. Closed the hatch slowly stood up.

There was about 50 pirates at the upper deck. No Buggy to be seen. And a transponder snail at the end of the deck. "So far so good" I said to myself. I took a deep breath. The pirates were dancing and singing and it gave me a good idea. I followed my idea and went in the crowd hoping I would blend in.

I walked normally and began to dance too. "They still haven't noticed me?" I thought to myself. And suddenly while dancing I stepped on a bottle only to find out that it cracked and made a big noise. The music stopped and the pirates stopped dancing

They all looked at me. In pure awkwardness. I just stood there, looking like an idiot. And without even noticing the scared guard from before crawled up the ladder and jumped out

"THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!... I REPEAT…. THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!" he yelled only to notice me in the middle. Now they all pulled their swords, and looked at me with angry expressions. "This could have been avoided," I said with a smirk while pulling out my knifes in a slow pace.

As the pirate began to hit with his sword, I used my knife to block it. The sword struck my knife, and sparkles were flying out. As another pirates began to hit I used my other knife to block that sword. Now I was using both my hands to block two swords. "Only 48 more swords to avoid "thought to myself in sarcasm.

I had to do something before another pirate decided to attack too. I had no other option.

" _ **COLLIER**_ _!_ " I shouted while using my left leg to kick one of the pirates in the neck causing him to smash into the ground in pain.

" _ **EPAULE**_ " I shouted while using my right leg to kick the other pirate in the shoulder causing him to fall into the ground.

" _ **COTELETTE**_!"

" _ **SELLE**_!"

" _ **POITRINE**_!"

" _ **MOUTON SHOT**_!" I shouted while enemies were flying left and right.

 _ **-47 Enemies later-**_

"Only 3 more to go" I said with a smirk while panting. It was hard to fight with all the dust and fog covering the whole place. "AHHHHH!" A pirate yelled while running towards me

" _ **MENTON!"**_ I shouted while kicking him in to jaw causing him to fly into the air. "A couple more hits to the head while he was in the air should do it" He flew to the ground with a big bang.

"2 more" I said with a smirk. Now the fog started to get thick. I could barely see the outline of one of the pirates. I suddenly sensed something from behind, causing me to jump in the air and noticing a pirate behind me.

" _ **BROCHETTE!"**_ I shouted while using both of my legs and to make a spin-kick, drilling him to the ground.

I walked towards the last pirate who I needed for my plan. As I walked towards him he walked backwards, but to my pleasure, he tripped over a loose wooden plank causing him to fall. He crawled backwards in fear as I walked towards him.

Suddenly a wall stopped the pirate from going anywhere. He held his hands against his head and began to cry

"DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"

I grabbed his collar and pulled him up against the wall.

"I want you to do something for me," I said to him in a calm voice hoping that he would calm down. "S-Sure w-whatever it is… J-just let me go PLEASE," He said in fear.

"LISTEN!... I just want you to call Buggy and tell him to come over and get his ass beat," I said with a smirk while letting go of the pirate causing him to fall on his back.

"Oww…. O-Okay…. Yeah sure… I-I can do that" He said while standing up and walking slowly towards the transponder snail. I walked behind him in a slow pace. He typed some numbers in the transponder snail and it suddenly began to ring. I quickly took the phone and learned it to my ear.

"Y-YEAH!... HALLO! WHO IS THIS!?" Buggy said in a crazy voice while laughing a bit. "I want to meet you Buggy," I said with a cool and calm voice. Silence occurred for a bit. "W-Who is this?" He said with a lower voice.

"I think you know who I am… Gol…. D…..Jack," I said with the same cool voice as before. "I will be there in 10 seconds," He said with a calm voice as well.

Silence Occurred and then…..

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **I know it has been a while since the last chapter but with all the school stuff, it has been hard to concentrate.**_

 _ **I'm in Tenth' grade right now so I need to figure out some stuff :3**_

 _ **But now I'm back on track!.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! AND IT'F FINALLY 2000 WORDS!**_

 _ **However, Don't expect that I always write 2000 words.**_

 _ **See ya when another Chapter is released!**_

 _ **BAH!**_


End file.
